


Identity Crisis

by PlaguedParadox



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Both Dark and Damien are dominant, Dark and Reader don't exactly have a good relationship, Dark is basically their master to begin with, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Identity Issues, Implied Relationships, Loss of Identity, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Nonbinary Character, Other, POV Third Person, Personality Issues, Reader-Insert, Unrequited Love, but it gets better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaguedParadox/pseuds/PlaguedParadox
Summary: A request. One small simple request is what they were gifted with.Dark felt it was time to reward his devoted Darling, Damien's once precious DA, and his choice of rewards is to do one thing they ask of him and he can't say no. He didn't expect that they'd ask him to act like Damien for a small bit but he humours them. What could go wrong?





	1. The Request

A request. One small simple request is what they were gifted with. It wasn’t often that the man, dressed in his usual attire of a suit and tie - the colour of which never mattered as his aura always turned everything he wore greyscale - would be so considerate as he would phrase it. He was just doing it to make them trust him, that’s all. It’s not like he genuinely cared for the person who he called Darling. Nope, Darling and everyone around him was simply pawns in his elaborate game of chess against the man he once called friend and brother-in-law. But here he was, granting them the chance to request something from him as if they deserved such a chance but he had to seem nice ever now and again. His Darling was devoted to him despite all he’s done to them. Loyalty was to be rewarded. The suited man’s dark eyes gazed dangerously down at the person that everyone called his lover as he watched them process what he had just told them, their mouth opening and closing as they tried to think of what to say as if they were nervous to even ask him to clarify his words and so they needed to find a new route. Annoying, the man deemed that line of thought but if his Darling needed clarification it was only fair to grant them such.

“As I just said, I will allow you to request one thing from me. A request that I will do without question. As a reward for being as loyal as you have been for so long. I figured it was only fair that you received something for your efforts. So, my dear, what shall it be?” His deep voice purred as he made his way over, his arms wrapping around his Darling like unbreakable vines that prevented even the slightest thought of escape. Not that they’d try, they loved him and the man he used to be far too much. Dark wasn’t a patient man, he never was, but he waited silently for them to think their options through, he didn’t want to rush them and have them say something idiotic in return. He wasn’t sure what he was wishing for them to say but a part of him wished for something as he gently rubbed his thumbs in circles on their arms as he leaned back to give them some space to breathe. His black eyes watched his lover carefully, catching each little flicker and scrunch on their cute face. As much as he tried to distance himself from his feelings and memories of feelings he used to have, he couldn’t help but find a lot about his Darling adorable. “Well?” Dark asked softly, tilting their chin up so their eyes could meet despite their constant attempts at trying to avoid his gaze as their lips brushed against his. He made them nervous in many different ways.

Darling, the poor soul that they were, still struggled to wrap their head around why he’d even give them such a thing. They were just doing as they always had, they’d always be loyal to their dearest Damien. Damien, the thought of the kind man he used to be made their heart sink. It was his smile and the warmth in his eyes that made them fall for him and now? He never smiled, not genuinely, and his eyes were colder than his skin which felt like ice at times. Cold was wonderful for the dreaded heat of Summer, but not when you wanted an emotional connection with an old friend. “Um…” They muttered to stall for a small bit of time, their thoughts still centred on their dear mayor and suddenly they had a lightbulb moment. Dark was still Damien. He was still their kind mayor, he was just had to try. And he couldn’t say no if they used their request he allowed them to have. “Could you… could you please act like Damien again? Even for a little bit… I miss that side of you ever so much,” their voice spoke out quickly, shocking the suited man holding them.

Acting like Damien. It should be easy for him to do so, they were the same person once upon a time but it had been so long since those days that Dark had actually begun to forget the man he used to be was actually himself and not just another person. “That’s your request, my dear? That attached to me, are you?” He continued to purr out, pretending not to be bothered when in reality he was slightly panicking because he wasn’t even sure if he knew how to act like the gentleman he once was. “I’m flattered. However, the day is nearing its conclusion and it would be such a waste to act like that for only a few hours so let’s start that request of yours in the morning, hm? Doesn’t that sound better?” He bluffed, thankful he had an excuse to delay his lover’s request so he had time to prepare. Silently, he cursed at himself for not putting restrictions but the damage had been done. “For now, let’s get some food in us, we’ve had a long day at the office,” Dark murmured as he gently pulled them towards the kitchen. He wasn’t lying when he said they both had a long day. Wilford always seemed to make sure of that.

Dark sighed inwardly to himself as he watched his lover sleep beside him, like most nights he found himself unable to sleep. Usually, it was because he had been asleep for far too long previously so he no longer felt tired but this night it was because his mind was focused on trying to remember the man he was. He had already made sure he could disperse his aura so it didn’t change his skin and eye colour, it made it a lot easier to see himself in the mirror earlier so it was definitely something he was going to do in the future even if he had gotten used to the feeling of his oppressive aura clinging to him like an uncomfortably weighted blanket that was stuck like a second skin. Thoughtlessly, his arm lifted up and wrapped around his Darling, pulling them into his chest as he rested his chin on top of their head. If he was being honest with himself, which he usually wasn’t, he was somewhat terrified. He could barely remember what he used to be like, aside from his need to be polite with everyone aside from his friends and sister. He could remember their childish squabbles very easily. Dark didn’t want to have to consult Wil about the past, the poor Colonel was broken enough and he didn’t want to add to it. Black eyes shifted down to the smaller frame curled against him, their breaths shallow but steady as they slept peacefully, their skin like a radiator against his. The man wouldn’t admit it but he loved it when they touched him, it helped him feel alive as if their warmth made his heart beat as it should instead of the grotesque feeling of liquid void sluggishly moving around his veins as if it was sludge.

The morning came far too quickly for his liking but he begrudgingly slipped out of bed and away from his Darling who barely moved out of their peaceful, slumbering state. He envied that. Silently, he made his way over to the ensuite and turned to face the mirror, his aura pulling back like it had done the night before. Calloused hands rubbed against cold but tanned skin, once black eyes now focusing on the brown eyes staring back at him. There were still hints of the void in him, small areas were black veins would be more visible like cracks in glass but you had to know where to look. A small but noticeable smile bloomed on his face, just practice for now as he had to give his Darling the full thing later but he did have to admit, smiling suited the tired mayor a lot more than his usual scowl. 

The hair gel felt weird, the white vest seemed to hug his body the wrong way and the bowtie to finish it all off made him want to cough as if he was being choked. This wasn’t him. He knew that for a fact as he stared the stranger’s reflection down. Out of some old habit, he had reached for the aged cane and subconsciously began twisting it in his hands again, his knuckles sometimes turning as white as his bowtie as he tightened his grip every now and again. The only thing he was really missing was Damien’s blazer and pin but the Actor had taken those after he stole his body. But it’s not like the kind mayor always wore his blazer around his old friend. Right, he couldn’t call Darling his usual pet names during all of this, he groaned internally. It didn’t help he could only barely remember that Damien had called them his old friend. Dark had a feeling that today was going to be longer than most of his days at the office. He paced back and forth for a small bit before he finally felt a little bit comfortable in his skin. The clothes were new so they were going to be stiff, they’ll get easier to wear throughout the day, he thought to try to give himself at least some hope for comfort. Eventually, he left his study and went to do find his Darling - Old friend, he reminded himself. 

Darling, living up to their nickname, was being a darling by making breakfast for the pair of them. It started off as a polite thing to do when Dark first decided to let them live with him but now they genuinely liked doing small things like this to make Dark happy. They hummed away to themselves, a familiar old tune that no longer played but it reminded them of simpler, happier times. They enjoyed the advancements of the modern world but it all felt so empty without Damien by their side to enjoy it also. True, they had Dark but he had distanced himself from who he used to be almost like it was a defence mechanism, that Damien couldn’t be hurt if he wasn’t Damien. “Silly man…” They huffed under their breath as they plated up the last of the breakfast before nearly jumping out of their skin as they came face to face with a ghost of sorts. “Damien…?” Caution was the only thing in their voice as they slowly made their way over to the man looking down at them and smiling so warmly, plates abandoned on the kitchen island. “I didn’t think you’d actually do it…” The ex-attorney muttered as their hand gently rested against their lover’s tanned cheek. Tears stung at the edges of their eyes but they fought them back as they beamed up at the man in front of them. “Thank you.” Sincerity laced their words as they pulled the smartly dressed man into a tight hug. 

Dark was confused at first, not sure how to respond as he was sure he taught them better than randomly touching him. Did they really have no restraint when it came to Damien? A sigh escaped through his nose as his arms found themselves wrapped around the bundle of happiness that was his Darling. Time for the acting to really begin. Warm chuckles left him as his arms rubbed against Darling gently. “Thank you? For what, old friend? There’s nothing you need to thank me for.” Damien’s voice wasn’t as deep as Dark’s was and it sounded so weird to his ears that he was half worried that he had gotten something so basic wrong but relief washed over him once he saw the person in his arms beam up at him. If he didn’t know better, he’d swear that he just felt his heart skip a beat. 

Almost the day passed by quicker than Dark expected and it didn’t really bother him. What did bother him was the fact that he was becoming far too comfortable with this whole act. The smiling, the warmth, the calm and the caring. He knew that it used to be second nature to him but he didn’t expect to try and override who he was now. But he couldn’t help it, his Darling’s lovely reactions to it all made him so wonderfully dizzy that he just wanted more. They made him so content, it began to make him question why he left them in the mirror. Why did he do that, to begin with? They let him in, they could have easily worked together. They’re best friends. He was being a selfish person. His thoughts began to chastise him but he was able to quieten them down by having his lover’s attention on him. Damien wanted his lover’s attention more than anything. When did they go from friends to lovers? The mayor was curious but he didn’t ask. Didn’t want to ruin the moment. His mind began to drift the more time passed. Chunks off time randomly missing. Much like his time in the forest but this was… better. Comforting. His promise was taking a while anyway, what was a little more time? He’d get it done. He did promise. But right now, he wanted to do something else. The promise was burning him out. His Darling though, they made him feel better, oh so much better.

Right now they were just cuddling while watching something on the TV, Damien couldn’t exactly focus on what the show was, William was interviewing someone it seemed. Good for him, the man thought as his eyes drifted over to the adorable person cuddling up to him, a smile crossing his face as he took in their calm expression. A small chuckle left his lips as he began to think on some of their university antics together. Little pranks on other university friends or hiding out in the library after hours. Small things but he cherished them. Darling was quick to notice Dark’s far off expression, they knew Dark well enough to know he got tired of games like this quickly and they were honestly grateful that he had lasted this long. He was even hugging them for no reason. And, as much as they were grateful to have a day with Damien, they had begun to miss their… what even were they really? Partners? Lovers? Most people just called them lovers simply because they’d occasionally see to each other’s more carnal needs but as much as they loved him… there was really not love given back aside from him attempting to keep them by his side. Not that he needed all those tricks, all he had to do was ask. They had been over their anger for years by that point. Plus, this felt like a good time to finally say goodbye to their long-gone friend.

“Dark, we should probably head to bed now.” Darling shook Dark’s shoulders gently, pulling him out of his reverie. “I really do appreciate you doing this for me but it’s getting late so you can stop now. Thank you, it really helped me get some of my old feelings dealt with,” their voice was quiet as they talked, not wanting to upset the man in any way. He was a lot more volatile when tired. He didn’t sleep much, or really need to but he did allow himself a couple of hours of rest. Gingerly, they slipped out of his embrace and gestured upstairs. “I’ll… um… be waiting for you. Wake me up if you need me, yeah?” Without waiting for an answer, they began to make their way up the large staircase only to be stopped by a hand wrapping around their wrist gently. “Sir?” Their soft voice spoke out as they turned to look at the usually grey-skinned man. “What’s wrong?”

Dark must have been a nickname for him, Damien concluded as his Darling had jumped between his name and Dark a few times throughout the day. He licked his drying lips, an action that immediately caught Darling’s eyes as a blush coated their cheeks. They always cared for him and adored him even if he didn’t deserve it but he was always thankful for their devotion. It meant they weren’t in his way. “I...” His mind went blank for a moment, a part of him concerned at the sudden thought as he watched them undo his bowtie slowly. They were always so good at, removing things from him but he really should punish them for touching him without permission. Shivers cascaded down his spine with that thought, his skin growing cold but he couldn’t decipher if it was because he was disgusted with that thought or something else and that just made him feel gross. Darling murmured something about how he must be tired if the grey had come back. 

The man groaned tiredly and scrunched his eyes closed, the bright lights of his home suddenly becoming far too much for his poor eyes. It took a moment and a few deep breaths before he opened his dark eyes again. Dark’s mind was foggy but he just stood there as his Darling unbutton his vest and free his hair ever so slightly, muttering that he needed a shower to remove the glue that held his hair mostly in place. Mentally, he agreed, a shower would feel lovely at that moment and would certainly help get rid of the horrid hair product. Dark quickly checked his watch once his Darling turned away to continue back up the stairs, flabbergasted at the fact he had missed yet another couple of hours. A growl caught in the back of his throat as he thought of who could possibly be robbing him of so much time. He was going to have to have a word with Wilford in the morning. But for now, he’d settle for that shower and a nap with his warm Darling pressed against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! New story. This one is going to be a bit interesting. I'm not entirely sure if there will be new chapters but if you want new chapters, comment away.
> 
> But to break this story down for now... There's a lot here so beware
> 
> There's a bit of backstory in this as well.  
-The Reader is the DA.  
-Dark eventually got lonely, only trusting himself and Wilford so he released them from the mirror.  
-That mirror is in his study. He claims it's a reminder for them to behave but it's mostly a reminder to him for what he has done.  
-They both came to an understanding where they both needed their more adult wants to be seen to so they 'got together'.  
-After about a year of the 'friends with benefits' thing, Dark got tired of all the travelling around so demanded that the Reader lives with him.  
-The Reader is devoted to Dark, initially hoping he'd begin to act like Damien around them and become Damien again but eventually they realised that would never happen and began to love Dark for who he is and became devoted to the edge lord.  
-Dark manipulates the Reader, or tries to, as he's secretly worried that they'll leave him but the Reader really isn't bothered by his tactics.  
-After a while, they end up with a weird Master/Slave Dom/Sub dynamic because of Dark's manipulative dominating ways and the Reader's endless devotion.  
-The Reader sees their love as unrequited but Dark does genuinely love them, he just doesn't realise it himself.  
-The Reader just wanted a chance to spend time with Damien before fully saying goodbye to who Dark used to be, a chance to mourn in a sense.  
-The Reader is a lot smarter than they initially let on so they know early on when something is up, so they revert to routine to see if it will help. Hence why they mention about heading to bed. They usually got to bed before Dark does and offers sex to him if he needs it, all he has to do is wake them up.  
-The Reader had most likely already texted Wilford repeatedly asking advice.
> 
> For example-  
Reader - WIL DARK'S ACTING TOO MUCH LIKE DAMIEN HALP  
Wil - Wut  
Reader - I ASKED DARK TO ACT LIKE DAMIEN FOR A LITTLE BIT BUT HE'S BEEN DOING IT ALL DAY  
Reader - WHAT DO  
Reader - I DO  
Reader - HE'S CUDDLING ME AND EVERYTHING  
Reader - HE SMOOCHED ME!! *insert key mashing*  
Wil - That actually sounds rather sweet of him  
Wil - Bully?  
Wil - Bully nooo come back to me QAQ


	2. In The Office

Iplier Inc Studios, a last-minute but very valuable attachment to the office building that Dark had set up. It was where egos like Wil, the Jims, Ed, Bim and the Dereksons did their work that couldn’t be done in their office rooms. One of the better investments was when it was agreed to rent out the studio when it wasn’t in use as it ended up paying a lot of layers fees before Dark brought his Darling back. He worried about it at first, bringing Darling around the other egos, but they had taken to them almost instantly and they usually went to Darling with problems before they went to Dark now so he had fewer interruptions. He would have no interruptions at all but his best friend wouldn’t allow such a thing. Said best friend was currently being scolded for yet another ‘accidental’ murder that happened while he was interviewing another victim. All the poor revenant could really do is tell him off as it was mostly Dark’s fault that Wilford thought the dead wouldn’t stay dead.

Dark had yet to mention the whole time incident from the previous day. It’s highly possible that his friend wasn’t even aware he was messing with things again. A frustrated sigh escaped him as Wilford rambled on about how everything was fine and how the guy would wake up eventually. Dark couldn’t keep his eyes from drifting away from the brightly dressed man, the pastels were nearly giving him a headache but his eyes rejoiced once they landed on Darling in their usual rather greyscale attire that was just the picture of comfort. A small, barely noticeable smile began to creep its way to the corners of his lips when the attorney’s eyes met his from across the studio. They were working diligently to stop the studio and Wilford from being caught up in a lawsuit, usually, it meant settling out of court as Dark would always warp any outsider’s perception from murder to some set accident. Of course, he’d only give Wilford that much, he had to have some consequences otherwise he’d end up on a murder spree - again. “Ah, right. Interview situation aside, have you been keeping your abilities in check?” The words slipped out of him before he really had time to think, a small sliver of worry that he was going to lose time again was growing ever more present. He never wanted time to change without him again. 

“Hm? Oh, yeah! Don’t worry old chap, I have. Bully did mention that you were being a bit odd yesterday, did something happen?” Slurred words seemed to leap out of the moustached man’s mouth with how hastily he spoke. Dark was quick to question him on what he said, however. “Well…” Wilford finally slowed down even if it was for only a single hesitant word. “Bully had started to worry about you pretty early on in your whole ‘act’ thing. They didn’t really describe it but you weren’t yourself. And now, I understand acting but they couldn’t get you to snap out of it even when they called you by your prefered name. Honestly, they were just texting me and I could practically hear the panic in their voice, Damien. I thought something pretty fucking serious happened.” It shocked Dark, if he were able to admit it to himself, that Wilford became William at that moment and explained things in his old authoritative tone, mild slurring barely even impacting his words, unlike the small shake his voice had as he was concluding his sentence. The army man had no qualms about shifting personalities if the occasion arises while Dark noticeably hesitated if he had to act anything like Damien, he even used to struggle to attempt Celine’s manipulation at first. Wilford, trauma aside, seemed to shrug the torn personality thing off as if it was nothing. William was more than sure that Dark was just as hesitant if not more so about expressing any feeling other than rage or contempt. The monochrome ego felt as if he was sweating bullets under the Colonel’s intense, rather judgemental stare as if he were a child being looked down by an elder which did make sense, Wil was the eldest between the two in a comparative sense. 

In an attempt to seize control of the situation, the younger of the two cleared his throat and busied his hands by fussing with his dead straight tie. His hands still wanted to wrap and twist around the old cane he had back at home. How annoying. “I suppose I got too absorbed into the role. I was rewarding Darling. I wanted to be thorough.” Words slipped from his mouth in a calm manner, but he wasn’t sure if he was trying to reassure Wilford or himself. Cold eyes narrowed as he tried to think back to yesterday. “Nothing to worry about,” hopefully, he thought the last word to himself. Darkiplier was meant to be the one in control, the one who can rip a person apart with only a few simple words, people begged for his attention or begged to be spared. Worship was nice. But this, this was new and he hated it. Why was everything set out to take choices away from him?! A warm hand placed near his heart brought his mind back from the abyss as concerned eyes stared up at him. “Darling…” Dark’s deep voice murmured as his arms wrapped around their smaller form. His perfect little disciple, always worshipping him no matter the consequences. Only the foolish tried to match them. “I’m alright, no need to fuss over me.” He couldn’t see it at that moment but William’s eyes grew wide as the soft, warm tone left the grey man. That voice that was once lost. Proof that his dear Bully had some reason to be concerned. 

The attorney puffed up their cheeks as they pouted up at the man. He was so cruel to himself. Then again, that was a fact that hadn’t changed since they were at University together. Slowly, they pulled away, not wanting to anger the suited man, his usual targetless fits of anger were difficult to deal with so they really didn’t want to have to go against him when the anger was targeted at them. Dark was unpredictable with how he lashed out. Last time they had to replace a car out of their own pocket, something their wallet hated them over. “Time to go home, sir,” their voice spoke softly, trying to rest it after arguing with the other lawyers. “Wil, clean up your mess when we’re gone, yeah?” It was more than just painful, calling upon the void to teleport them and their lover, it felt as if they were being ripped apart and forced back together all at once. Darling couldn’t understand how Dark could stand travelling like this but then again he was so much stronger than they could ever be, he became one with the void and became its master so flawlessly while they could only just about handle this one little trick he taught them.

That was just like their dynamic though, Dark being this perfect being and they were nothing more than a lost soul he took pity on, a master and his pretty little pet of a soul, and it was something Darling accepted without any argument. They never argued with the love of their life. There was always a sinking feeling in them when they thought about that, however, but they couldn’t tell if it was because they felt unworthy compared to the others that worshipped him with everything they had or if the fact the love was unrequited that refused to stop bugging them. Pat, pat pat. The rhythm of him patting their head gently pulled the poor thing out of their thoughts and back to reality. Dark could never admit that he was proud of his Darling for getting used to the abilities he had granted them but he couldn’t help but feel his chest swell with it as the veil of the abyss faded from around them, revealing their shared bedroom in all of its clean but uniquely scented glory. The scent made him want to add to it, to make it more potent once again. Plus, he needed to get his mind clear and what’s better at doing that than indulging in something so deliciously carnal. “Join me?” His deep voice somehow becoming deeper as he cooed out to them, his fingers slipping his tie off from around his neck before beckoning his lover over. Darling just knew they were going to come out of this with more than some bruises but if it made Dark happy, then damn their own health.

Yep, Darling was correct in their assumptions and then some. They hurt all over. Pained hissing slipped from their lips as they pulled themselves up from the now-empty bed. Knowing Dark, he had probably wandered off to his study to finish up some minor paperwork, of course, he didn’t stay. Sulking about it was pointless. The attorney turned to look at the clock, groaning at the fact it was nearly midnight and they had missed valuable time because their new body decided sleeping was more important. Confusion scrunched across their face as the smell of freshly cooked batter wafted through the room. There was hardly any point of getting dressed when it was so late, so Darling did the reasonable thing and slipped on one of Dark’s shirts, a small smile covering their lips as they took in his scent that remained on the pristine white fabric. He did have shirts in a couple of other colours but he seemed to like sticking to his usual greyscale even if the black and dark red got his Darling a little hot under the collar. 

Cautiously, Darling made their way downstairs towards the rather large kitchen. There was a person busy stacking up what seemed to be a plate of pancakes and waffles, the person wasn’t Dark. Another Iplier Ego entirely, least from how Dark treated him. The genuine smile on the man’s face gave it away, so did the warm brown eyes and how the air seemed to warm around him despite the home being so cold. Darling knew this ego all too well. Why was he here again? The request had been done. He shouldn’t be acting like him anymore. He didn’t need to manipulate them into liking him! A snarl began to curl their lips as the horrid tendrils of their usual depressing thoughts cried out, Dark didn’t like it when they acted pathetic, not unless he wanted it of them. “Damien?” Their voice called out gently, not wanting to spook the mayor let alone while he was cooking. 

Damien was slow to turn around, a little bit sheepish at having been caught before he could show off his surprise but he kept his head high even as his love walked around the large island, passed the bin full of wonky pancakes and straight over to him, their hands immediately covering his cheeks and being oh, so warm against his strangely cold skin. “We hadn’t eaten…” His voice came out muffled as he turned to one of Darling’s hands that he had caught with one of his own and placed a gentle kiss to their palm. Something bugged him about his relationship with his lovely significant other - lack of proper relationship title aside - and that was the fact that he never was able to call them by their name. He wanted to call them by their name, to feel it slip off of his tongue and sweeten his mouth like honey but every time he tried to recall it, he just got static so he’d stick with the pet names until they finally got tired of it. And then he’d have to resort to cutesy nicknames. “I know that I haven’t been very thoughtful lately but I wanted to change that! You give me so much.” The mayor could barely summon a memory where he, or who he thought was him, was a proper lover outside of the bedroom and it made his heart ache. Did his love think that he was just using them? Because that wasn’t true at all! He adored them and Damien refused to let that weird feeling that seemed to hang off of every part of him so much as try to stop him.

Unfortunately for him and unknowingly, the entity could only be held back for so long.

Black haze began to creep into his vision and that feeling began to pull, slowly as if it was trying to sneak in but he had more than enough of it yesterday, or two days ago? It didn’t matter how long ago it was, he just knew that once it reached its full strength, he was out like a light and creating harsh memories that he had no control over or choice in. Damien panicked slightly, just slightly and he was able to internalise it so he couldn’t bother Darling with it as they didn’t need to see something like that. He shouldn’t have to bother them with his messed up emotions, plus he encouraged the same of them. Another sickening train of thought but now that he noticed the horrid darkness, he was able to pin it on that. That’s what’s making him change, that’s what’s making him be cruel. He could never! And suddenly, like a broken stage curtain falling over the performers, the world went dark. The smell of burning not seeming to budge the possessed body into any form of action, not even when the pitch-black eyes stared down at the person in front of them. “What happened?” Dark asked, somewhat aware that he shouldn’t have even been in the kitchen, his mind telling him that he was previously just asleep. 

A small shrug from Darling didn’t help to clarify the confusing matters but Dark could read them like a book and there’s no way they could hide something from him. That and they looked just as baffled as he felt. “Damien…” They muttered under their breath, still struggling to work out why he had shown up as Dark clearly wasn’t acting. Were his fragments becoming a problem for the already unstable undead? If that was the case, would Celine show up soon or was she still asleep? Thoughtlessly, the poor attorney wrapped their arms around the grey man’s torso - completely ignoring the snarls and growls that left him as they touched him - whining quietly as their thoughts began to chant that they wanted him to be okay. They wanted him to be happy. If they were a better friend then he wouldn’t have put them in the mirror. A sniffle broke Dark out of the low growls at being touched without permission and brought his attention down to the person holding him, his Darling crying quietly into his chest. Such an emotional thing they were. He could just about feel his heart ache as he felt their shoulders jump up and down as they wept. 

Dark began to push his Darling away after that, ever so slightly. Work took up more of his time, small portions did seem to escape his memory but the work got done and when he wasn’t working on making sure the company stayed afloat, he was out hunting. He didn’t even notice it slip into his routine. The blackouts as he began to call them never happened as he hunted, it was only when he was left alone with his thoughts. Dark would snarl after every blackout, usually, no one heard but occasionally Wilford or his Darling would walk into his office to check up on him. He felt ridiculous apologizing to them after he made a scene. When he wasn’t working or hunting, he was keeping his Darling’s mind occupied. Filling their thoughts with nothing else but him. It kept him busy too. Plus, his Darling knew exactly what to do to get him going, it was almost effortless for them now. A small chuckle left his lips as he thought about it, a pressure down below letting him know what his body wanted to do next as he pushed the pile of finance paperwork off to the side. It wasn't healthy. He knew it wasn't healthy. It wasn't healthy for his relationship and it certainly wasn't healthy for him. It wasn't healthy to just keep relying on sex to get his mind off of things, to keep himself busy and use up every bit of energy he has left but he stopped caring, he stopped caring about what was healthy for him long ago, he stopped caring about how it was impacting his relationship . Darling never said no to him, anyway. They could never say no. They were addicted to his touch, and even him insinuating about heading to bed for that reason made them weak at the knees. Fuck, did he need them now. Problem was that he needed to track them down, which luckily shouldn't be too hard considering that there was yelling somewhere in the building. Dark sighed as he left his cold office, his old friend hated arguing so often tried to mediate the situation even if it would end poorly for them. He'd just have to take their mind off of it.

Dark rolled his eyes once he realised his conclusion was correct. Wilford and Bim were arguing once again, something about who is hosting the next show, which was drawing in the attention of everyone else. A small smirk crossed his face as the realisation of what he could do crossed his mind. All he had to do was wait because his Darling was close to losing their patience at the two extremely stubborn egos, neither listening to reason and only caring about what they wanted which was to be expected when they argued over something like this. It happened often enough. Eventually, Darling threw their hands up in defeat and walked towards Dark upon noticing him, throwing pleading eyes his way, begging him to stop the fighting. But he didn't care about that. He engulfed his lover into a tight embrace as soon as they were in range, pulling the smaller individual close, head falling against their shoulder as he took in their scent. Dark was grateful that they smelled the same as they did back then. It was always a comfort. Technically, considering he was in their old body, the scent emitted off of him too but it was just as warped as he was in his opinion and he found no comfort in that. But his Darling, their scent, meant home. But he wasn’t holding them to feel at home. Not this time anyway. A wolfy grin curled across his lips as he pulled their hips further into him and began to murmur all the things he’d do to them into their ear, earning a gasp as they looked towards the other egos in the room. “What’s wrong, Darling?” Dark said, seeming to purr in enjoyment as he teased his love. 

Oh, he was going to have fun with them.


End file.
